Noblesse Oblige
by syaoran no hime
Summary: His kindness towards her? Noblesse oblige. But her heart just wouldn't listen. SouMegu.
1. Chapter 1

\- FIVE YEARS AGO -

It started with a simple question one fateful evening.

As they silently watched their ecstatic batch mates congratulate each other for successfully graduating as part of the renowned 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, Yukihira Souma turned to her without warning and asked, "What do you plan to do after this, Tadokoro?"

She fidgeted, not because she wasn't taken by surprise by the question, but because she had been asking the very same question to herself days before. Years ago as a failing freshman, she would have wanted nothing more but to go home to her beloved port town—back into the reassuring embrace of her mother, the Shōkeien Ryokan staff, and the fishermen who all treated her like a daughter over the years.

 _But now…_

She discreetly glanced at the red-headed boy who had been her closest ally, mentor, and inspiration throughout her stay in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. When she met him, she didn't expect that it would entail meeting another version of Tadokoro Megumi as well—the version of herself who dared to face her fears on stage and cooked in order to have fun with everyone. It was a kind of person she decided she really liked, and she would have never known it possible to become one if not for this boy's constant trust and support.

 _What I want to do…_

Souma smiled at her reassuringly. "It's okay if you don't know yet. I know this is a lot to take in right now. We had to go through so much to make it to this point."

"What about you, Souma-kun?" She found her voice at last. "What do you plan to do next?"

He cupped his chin with his hand thoughtfully. "Hmm. Well, my goal has always been to beat my old man. But he's been to so many places and learned so many things about dishes which you'll learn only in a specific culture, and that's one of his biggest advantages over me.

"That's why I have to fight fire with fire." In one swift move, he punched his hand with his other fist, a cocky grin appearing on his face. "I'm going to leave Restaurant Yukihira and roam around the world."

"L-Leave?" No, it wasn't the first time she heard him say this. But in all those previous instances, she managed to cast it aside because the future seemed so far away then. Hearing him say it now and knowing it could definitely be a reality in weeks- even days—she suddenly felt dread hit her like a bucket of ice-cold water.

 _Then and now, all I want is…_ Her head hung lower, hoping to hide from him the tears pooling in her eyes. _… to cook with Souma-kun._

"Yep!" He nodded vigorously. "I have to leave my comfort zone and see other places. I need to learn as much as I can so in turn, I can create the best dish that represents me. Once I manage to do that… I'm pretty sure even my old man will find it hard to beat me for being me."

She didn't know where the sudden burst of daring came from, but she had opened her mouth before realizing it. "Souma-kun! Please, let me come with you!"

"Eh?!" His jaw practically dropped to the ground. "Are you crazy? It's not going to be just an overnight trip to another island. I'm going to be backpacking my way to other countries. Why-" He broke off when he finally got a good look at her face.

She could feel her cheeks burning, but her golden eyes held firm resolve. "The reason Mother sent me to Tōtsuki is so I can see the world. I want to honor her wish."

"But you are an amazing cook, Tadokoro. You don't need me to forge your path!"

 _You say it so sincerely, Souma-kun. And for your kindness, I can never thank you enough. But even when you say that I don't need you… that I am good enough to forge my own path…_

"To follow and support the outgoing First Seat of the Elite Ten, I can't think of a better way to improve my skills." She drew closer towards him, fists clenched tight in utmost determination. "I promise, Souma-kun, I will work hard to not be a burden to you!"

For a moment, his gaze locked with hers wordlessly, and she wondered whether he was thinking how to properly reject the outburst of an ungrateful classmate that he had already saved countless of times before.

And then unceremoniously, he gave her a light knock on the top of her head with his knuckle. "Don't be stupid. You will never be a burden to me, Tadokoro."

"So then-" Her face lit up.

He offered her his hand. "Let's take the world's kitchens by storm, partner."

She tearfully nodded and accepted his hand. As always, his touch was a comforting mix of warmth, steadiness, and reassurance. It was something she was not ready to let go as of yet, selfish as it may sound.

… _Souma-kun, the truth is, even if I can go anywhere I want to in this world, I will always want to choose the path where I can walk with you._

.

.

.

 **Noblesse Oblige**

 _A/N: I have a sinking feeling that this ship won't sail, but dammit, I'm writing a SouMegu no matter what! First time writing in this fandom-please pardon the OOCs._

.

.

.

Twenty-three year old Tadokoro Megumi forced a bright smile for the reporter despite her lids desperately wanting to shut off in exhaustion. This was the twelfth interview (or was it thirteenth? She lost count) that she had to do tonight after the highly successful opening of Restaurant Yukihira's second overseas pop-up restaurant. Having had virtually two hours of sleep every night for the past week because of the preparations, all she wanted at the moment was to crawl underneath the table and get some shut-eye.

 _Stop it, Megumi,_ she scolded herself. _Have some respect for the people who took time to drop by the restaurant._

Besides, she knew how important publicity was for raising the culinary profile of the little "daily special restaurant from Japan". They were located right smack in the middle of a chic foodie neighborhood in the Middle East's most glamorous destination, competing with the world's best dishes. It was a scary prospect, but the head chef was undaunted; he claimed he came to the city not only to act as a sponge in learning its kitchen, but to leave a 'visible result' in its place. Yukihira Souma ensured he never forgets the mentality of Stagiaire, whether posing eagerly as a student to soak in the culinary ways of the restaurants he applied for, or as a proud head chef making a surprise splash on the highly competitive F&B space.

"Thank you for accommodating me," began the male reporter, who looked like he was in his early forties. "However, would it be possible to secure an interview with the head chef instead?"

"He would have loved to," she replied politely, "but he is busy closing up the kitchen." There was also the matter of her friend's impatience when it came to dealing with press, which manifested in sarcastic responses at best and unprintable words at worst. So despite growing up as a wallflower, she had taken it upon herself to self-learn dealing with PR so Souma can focus on the bigger issues of running the restaurant.

"How kind of him to do that for you," remarked the reporter, scribbling on his notepad. "It's not every day that a chef takes care of his kitchen helper's duties."

She held a hand up, sweatdropping. "Ah, actually, I'm the—"

Ignoring her, the old man ripped out a sheet and handed it to her. "Here is my name and number. Can you please give me a ring when he's available? I will need to speak with him about the details of the dishes, so it's really important for me to talk to him specifically."

She fought back a loud sigh and reached for the paper, eager to just end the conversation so she could finally head home. But to her surprise, the reporter suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"By the way, you can call me if you're looking for apprenticeship opportunities. I would be happy to introduce you to my friends," he murmured, eyes glinting in ill-concealed lust. "Depending on how nice you are to me, we can fast-track your career. And who knows, you might even become a commis chef."

She gracefully tugged her hand free from his grip. "Thank you, but I am quite happy in my current position as Restaurant Yukihira's sous chef."

The elder male looked astounded. "You, a sous chef? A little girl as the executive chef's right-hand?" He let out a hollow laugh of mockery, his belly jiggling along.

A hand suddenly shot up from out of nowhere and snatched the paper she was holding. She looked up in time to see Yukihira Souma methodically shred the reporter's paper with his nimble fingers.

"I hate to say this, but I do have to agree with you up to a certain point," he said coolly, belying the blazing anger set in his golden eyes. "It _is_ kind of funny to have this woman as my second-in-command when she has the absolute talent to run her own place and give me and anyone else here a true competition. But I don't think you understand that, do you? That's because you've got your head so far up your arse, you self-important prick."

"Souma-kun!" she cried, momentarily slipping into her native Tohoku-laced tongue. "Calm down, will ya? I got this."

His eyes darted quickly towards her, and it was only then that she noticed his stance ease, like a tight knot uncoiling before her very eyes. "Our establishment is closed. Leave, please." Souma motioned to the door. "Or would you rather that I escort you out?"

"I can walk myself out." The reporter fixed his collar and stood up to leave. "You can look forward to an unpleasant review from our magazine this weekend."

"Great," was the red-headed male's response, "I can't wait to prove you and your publication wrong with my cooking!"

.

.

.

"I wish you rescheduled the remaining interviews for another day instead. Then you wouldn't have to deal with that idiot," reprimanded Souma as she curled into the makeshift sleeping bags they've set on the kitchen floor. They both decided that they were too tired to walk back to their apartment, so he quickly assembled a DIY sleeping sack using plastic garbage bags, duct tape, and cardboard.

She placed an arm over her tired eyes. "I was thinking that the writers might get scolded by their editors if they do not submit their stories on time, so it was the least that I could do for them."

She felt him plop down on the space beside her head. "You're unbelievable," he muttered, torn between frustration and admiration. "You still have the energy to think about other people, even in that state."

"Eh? In what state?"

"Heh. Open your eyes."

The moment she did, he abruptly lifted her arm away from her face, nearly blinding her by the sudden glare of the overhead kitchen lighting.

"SOUMA-KUN!"

His mischievously grinning face popped above her, blocking the harsh beam. "See that? You're super sensitive to light because your eyes are tired and sleepy!"

"No, Souma-kun, it's not! Even healthy, well-rested individuals will grow blind taking in all 200 watts of light without warning-" she froze when she noticed his expression turn somber as he continued to stare at her face.

Then he bent down closer to her, so close that the smell of his sweat mixed with the sterile kitchen cleaner spray filled her with tense-filled headiness. "Look at you," he murmured, guilt written on his face. "Your eyes… they've grown puffier than I remembered."

"T-They've always been that way." She averted her gaze, suddenly wishing that doing so would cause the cursed black circles underneath her eyes to vanish magically.

"I don't know about that." He placed both hands over her ears and cupped her face to meet his gaze. She let out a small cry of embarrassment and valiantly struggled to shake herself loose from him, but he maintained what seemed like vice grip on her. "Shouldn't honest people always be able to look at other people in the eye?" he asked, eyes narrowed at her.

Confronted by the intensity of his scrutinizing stare, she found herself unable to think straight. Their proximity at that moment felt more strangely intimate than any of the many times they slept together under one roof over the years. And that familiar feeling, which she frantically kept hidden for so many years except when she cooked, suddenly reared itself back into her head again.

"A while ago, I was just a room away from you," he began carefully. "When that man acted rudely, why didn't you call me for back-up?"

"I…" She caught a small glimpse of her blushing face on his irises, and she wondered how much dignity she would have left intact after tonight's conversation. "I can't… keep on depending on Souma-kun."

That gave him a pause.

"Y-You've saved me so many times, in so many ways," she continued, her voice trembling. "You were always considerately looking after me, as you did in my first _shokugeki_. But in doing so, I know I frequently hold you back." She tentatively clasped his hands and pulled them away from her face. "I want to stand as your partner, Souma-kun. "

The corner of his lips twitched at that.

"A-Ah, p-perhaps not as your equal, though, because the difference between our skills is just too great," she added quickly, embarrassed by what her previous statement could have insinuated, "but I want to support you in other ways, like calling you less so you will not be distracted from work."

His eyes regarded her earnestly. "I wouldn't exactly call the situation earlier as mere distraction. He was insulting you, Tadokoro."

"B-But…"

"I've never wanted to punch anyone so badly like I wanted to punch that asshole," he said quietly.

"EH?!" Her body shot up like an arrow, and the next thing she knew, their foreheads collided hard. She staggered a bit, holding on to her temples as stars appeared momentarily in her vision.

"Damn it, Tadakoro, say something before you move like that! "exclaimed Souma, rubbing his now slightly red bump.

"Take back that thought!" she demanded, crouching towards him.

"Huh? Which one?" he asked, looking stumped. She was kneeling on the floor space between his legs, but for the life of him, he couldn't draw himself away from her.

She grabbed his hand and raised it to his face. "This hand, which cooks all those beautiful, terrific dishes, should never be used for anything else but making people happy through food. I will never forgive you if you use it to hurt any person, do you hear me?" Her eyes burned with more intensity than he had ever seen before. "Promise me!" she repeated emphatically, unwittingly clutching his hand tighter.

He blinked, and then burst out laughing.

"S-Souma-kun!" she cried, aghast at being the butt of his private joke again.

"Sorry, sorry." He ran his other hand over the mess of dark red hair, still chuckling in between. "It's just that it's so rare to see you like that."

She cocked her head sideways. "What do you mean?"

"Never mind. One moment." He gently deposited her hand holding his back to her lap, and got up to head for the refrigerator. When he returned, he was holding an ice compress and a small package on the other. He gave the box to her first. "This came in via mail this morning. We had quite a crowd though, so I didn't have the chance to tell you earlier."

"That's okay. Thanks for signing for this on my behalf." She began to unwrap the packaging as Souma knelt before her and started to press the ice pack carefully on her own forehead bump.

"A care package from Mother!" she cried out happily, making him smile. "Oh, here's her letter. It looks shorter than usual, though." She fell silent as she read the brief handwritten note.

"So, how's your mother?" he asked curiously.

"Ne, Souma-kun?" She finally placed her note down and gave him a strained smile. "Will it be alright… if I file for immediate resignation tomorrow?"

Souma's hand, which was deftly rubbing her forehead, froze in mid-act.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

"What a great battle it was!" The squire looked at the knight admiringly. "You made quick work of it too, Sire! All of your moves were efficient and accurate. I am sure that the King would have heard of you by now. And the princess-"

The knight studied the squire, saying nothing. Then in one quick motion, he pulled his stunned servant's cap, and the latter's dark mass of shoulder-length hair came down tumbling.

"S-Sire!" protested the squire. She tried to get her cap back, but the knight held it out of reach.

"Stay still," he commanded as he slid off a glove from his right hand. Once free, he touched her forehead with the back of his palm. His jaw tightened in fury when he felt the uncanny heat radiating from her pale skin. "Just as I thought. The poison from one of the archers hit you after all."

She brushed his hand away. "I'm fine. We have to hurry, Sire, or the King will catch wind of us and hide the Princess again!"

"And what do you suggest, then?" he asked testily.

"That you leave me behind, Sire," she replied with all the firmness she could muster at the moment.

"Never," he shot her down immediately. "A knight never runs away from his battles, more so from his injured comrade." And in one quick swoop, he lifted her off the ground.

"S-Sire!" she croaked as he carried her to a shadier portion of the forest. "I-I assure you, I still have use for my legs! Please, go after the princess now!"

"We either rescue the princess together, or we chase after her together. I will not consider anything else," the knight said firmly, placing her down carefully against the soft, muddy ground, away from the prickly blades of the grass. "This is the last time you will ask of me such foolishness, do you understand?"

She closed her eyes tightly as she finally relented and allowed the knight to treat her injuries. "You silly nobles with your even sillier obligations," she muttered, yet deep inside, she felt grateful for his ministrations.

 _Thank you… for not leaving me behind._

.

.

.

"Oi, Tadokoro. Tadokoro, wake up!" The next thing she felt was someone shaking her shoulders gently, but with a hint of excitement. Slowly, she opened her eyes and saw- not a knight—but Yukihira Souma peering at her with an impish grin.

"You sure were talking a lot in your sleep," the red-haired male teased. "Something about knights and princesses, I think. Still dreaming of fairy tales at this age, eh?"

Tadokoro Megumi's widened in surprise. "W-Was I?!" Panicked, she touched her cheeks and discovered, to her dismay, that they were hotter than she would have them.

"Yep!" He leaned back against his seat and pointed to the circular window. "And more importantly, we're here."

She leaned over to peer outside the small window. And despite her reservations last night, she felt her heart skip a beat excitedly when she realized where she and Souma were now.

 _We're home!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews, guys!_

* * *

Souma stretched contentedly as they stood on the covered sidewalk of the airport terminal. Above them, the familiar airport's English name stood proudly in bright green letters against the backdrop of steel, dominant neutrals and glasses scheme of the building. Orange and white buses were scattered around the area, waiting for its passengers.

Meanwhile, Megumi was studying the airport vicinity map. "We'll find a newly-built food court if we head over to the north. Would you like to eat first?"

"I'm fine if you are," shrugged the male. "Besides, we can also do that on the train."

"Let's eat after we change trains at the Tokyo Station then," she decided. "Once we get to Sendai, we'll be taking one more train ride to get to the coastal side of Tohoku."

"Cool!" He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "We gotta get moving so we can get there before sundown."

"Souma-kun," she tried one more time, "Are you sure you really want to go with me all the way to Tohoku?" She rubbed her hands together behind her back. "I-I mean, it's really quite far. You can stay behind in Tokyo and meet our old friends there instead. I-I promise to call you for updates."

He looked at her like she was an obstinate little kid. "Nope! You and I, we're heading to your hometown. That's my condition for accepting your immediate resignation, remember?"

 _How can I forget?_ thought Megumi miserably, as she recalled their conversation some nights ago.

.

.

.

 _"Ne, Souma-kun? Will it be alright… if I file for immediate resignation tomorrow?"_

 _Souma's hand, which was deftly rubbing her forehead with the compress, froze in mid-act. But just as quickly, he resumed what he was doing. "Is this related to the note you received from your mother?" he asked, his eyes not leaving the small bump he was caring for._

" _Y-Yes."_

" _Is she well?" he asked quietly._

" _She is in the pink of health," she replied as she folded the letter carefully and placed it back in the package. "But she needs me back. She says five years should have been enough for me to do what I wanted."_

 _He set down the cold compress on the floor beside them. "It took Master Shinomiya ten years to realize his first step towards his dreams, and even up to now, he's working on it. Five years, huh?" he echoed to no one in particular, as if he had accidentally voiced his thoughts out loud. "It's been that long."_

" _A-Ah, but you've given me so much, so I'm really thankful for those five years, Souma-kun!" Her lower lip quivered as she fought back her tears. "T-That is…"_

" _Tadokoro."_

" _Y-Yes?"_

" _I would like you to answer me as honestly as you can." He looked at her in the eye. "During the past five years, have I caused you any problem? Have I been unfair to you? Have I been unpleasant to work with?"_

 _She shook her head, her braids bouncing as it followed her forceful negating movement._

 _She thought she saw relief cross his face, but then he quickly followed with another question. "Are you dissatisfied with me?"_

 **T-Too direct, Souma-kun!** _She could practically feel smoke coming out of her ears because of embarrassment, but she shook her head still._

" _Lastly, is resigning something you personally want to do?" he pressed. "Don't think of anyone else but yourself."_

" _No, it's not what I want to do," she answered firmly. It was something she was wholeheartedly sure of._

" _It's settled then. Tadokoro, I REJECT your resignation!" declared Souma cheerfully, raising a thumbs up._

" _E-EH?!"_

" _I will only accept your resignation once I've met and talked to your mother. I'll do my best to convince her and change her mind." He gave her a small pat on her hand before he got up. "Get some rest, Tadokoro. Sleep tight."_

" _W-Wait, please, Souma-kun!" She looked up at him imploringly. "What about the pop-up restaurant?"_

" _Don't worry about it! We've got bigger things to deal with," he replied with a casual shrug. "Like whether we can get rushed airline tickets this late."_

 _She sighed. She should have known better-once Yukihira Souma made up his mind, there was clearly just no stopping him._

.

.

.

"Here you go." Souma handed her an elegant-looking hexagonal-shaped bento box held together with a gold elastic band. Printed beautifully on the lid's faux wood grain surface was the name of the bento and its manufacturer (a name she immediately recognized due to its fame in Yokohama).

When she opened the box, her eyes widened in delight. The box was divided into three small compartments and one larger space at the bottom to hold the scallop-flavored rice. On the left were two tasty-looking dumplings coupled with a sesame-flavored crabstick side dish. The green plastic grass separated a small piece of salted salmon from the rest of the compartment to keep the strong flavors from seeping to the other side. A small bottle of soy sauce and a packet of mustard were thoughtfully included as well.

Her eyes moved to the right, where an assortment containing fried shrimp, steamed taro root, vegetables, shiitake mushrooms, and scallops were strewn together. Tucked on the corner was a tiny mocha dumpling filled with sweet paste.

The center compartment held everything like the center of a spider web: a golden yellow concoction containing shrimp mixture wrapped and steamed in slightly chewy tofu skin.

 _Everything looks so good!_ She wanted to cry as she realized that, indeed, after five whole years, she was finally back in Japan.

"I remember you once saying you liked scallops with butter and soy sauce over rice," explained Souma, who was watching her reaction with a smile. "So I thought I'd order this bento for you."

 _He still remembers something so long ago?_ "Thank you so much, this looks wonderful!" She glanced at her friend's bento, and then noticed his bento box contained only three riceballs wrapped in bamboo leaves, along with ham and butter sandwiches. "U-Uh, Souma-kun?"

He followed her uneasy gaze. "Oh, this?" He gave a nonchalant shrug. "I've always wanted to try the cheaper ones as well."

She narrowed her eye at him. "You overspent your food budget, didn't you?"

He blinked, and then cupped his ear with one hand. "What's that? I can't hear you over the train noise!"

Her face darkened. "Liar."

"More importantly, let's eat!" he quickly added, and she sighed in response, opting to let the matter go.

" _Itadakimasu!_ " they chorused.

Megumi quickly plopped down one of the dumplings on his box, along with some of the vegetables and scallops. He opened his mouth to protest, but she gave him a pointed look in return. "Souma-kun, I refuse to eat unless you accept your share," she warned.

"Impressive. You do know how to drive a hard bargain, Tadokoro," he grinned, finally taking a bite on the food she transferred from her bento.

.

.

.

After their filling lunch, Souma elected to sleep the rest of the way to Sendai. He used an overcoat as his blanket and leaned against the huge train window for support. On the other hand, Megumi brought out her laptop to review her to-do list. Despite abruptly closing up their pop-up store in Dubai citing a family emergency, she still had to make sure that their space sponsor and other accountabilities would be taken care of.

 _To drop everything so quickly to accompany me home… how can you make such imprudent decisions, Souma-kun?_ She glanced at the sleeping redhead beside her, eyes crinkling in fondness. But just as quickly, she shook her head to clear unwelcome thoughts in mind.

 _Don't go there, Tadokoro Megumi_ , she reprimanded herself, slapping both her cheeks repeatedly. _Don't mistake Souma-kun's kindness for anything else. Remember what the Squire said? Noblesse oblige—people of higher stature practice kindness towards their inferiors out of obligation, nothing more._

Upon remembering her lone followed manga which suddenly went on hiatus near the story climax, a nostalgic smile broke on her face. _She must have felt as frustrated as I did, when the story stopped right before the Knight and the Squire faced off with the King._

She recalled how she first learned about the manga she learned to love over the years from the person she least expected to meet five years ago.

.

.

.

Eighteen-year-old Tadokoro Megumi was walking back to the school dormitory when she saw an unexpected figure seated on a nearby bench. The person was unaccompanied, curiously so for someone of her stature. On the ground by her shoes sat a nondescript, black paper bag.

"G-Good afternoon, Nakiri-san," she greeted. "And congratulations on graduating." She couldn't help but offer a courteous bow; Nakiri Erina's commanding aura was nothing short of royalty to the eyes of people who weren't Yukihira Souma.

"Congratulations on graduating as well, Tadokoro-san," the blond-haired Elite Ten member replied primly. "Don't you have your parents with you?"

"They're waiting for me in my hometown," she replied smilingly. "What about yours, Nakiri-san?" It was then that she realized belatedly that the family of this girl owned the culinary academy. _Of course they would be there, you idiot!_

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," remarked Erina dryly, making the other girl sweatdrop.

A moment of tense-filled silence followed as both looked at each other expectantly. Finally, sensing that taking her leave was long overdue, Megumi bowed to her schoolmate once more. "Well then, I'll be on my way now. Till we meet again, Nakiri-san."

"WAIT!" Erina leapt out of her seat, blocking her path. "Didn't you get my letter? I asked Hisako to give it to you before the ceremonies!"

Megumi shook her head and smiled apologetically. "Um, I'm afraid I didn't see her except during the ceremony, when her name was announced by the homeroom teacher."

"That Hisako!" A vein popped on the esteemed academy prodigy's head. Recovering quickly, she tossed her long, honey-blond hair over her shoulders and handed over the black bag to her. "Here, can you take care of this for me?"

"Eh?" Daintily, Megumi lifted the bag to her face so she could inspect it more closely.

"Don't worry, it's not fragile," Erina quickly said reassuringly. "I borrowed those from one of your dorm mates."

"Oh!" Realization dawned on her. "Manga."

"Hmp!" The blonde crossed her arms embarrassedly, her face faintly red. "I like to do a little light reading every now and then. Is there a problem with that?"

Megumi vigorously shook her head. "N-None at all, Nakiri-san! In fact, it makes me feel relieved." She hugged the bag against her chest. "I'm glad that Nakiri-san has hobbies to make her smile. We all look up to you for working so hard, and we don't want you to feel burned out doing something you really love."

Erina's face softened at that. "Do you read manga as well, Tadokoro-san?"

"Not frequently," she admitted shyly. "But I would like to do so one of these days. Is there a series you would recommend?"

"Let's see." Her classmate looked up at the late afternoon skies over head. "There's one about a knight who was tasked to save a princess. Have you read that yet?"

Megumi shook her head. "Tell me more, Nakiri-san."

"Well then." A breeze blew in, sending wisps of Erina's silky golden hair in a light flutter. Gracefully, she tucked them in behind her ear. "The knight was in a quest to save a princess of another kingdom. You see, the Oracle foresaw that if the knight and the princess were to meet, he would go on to marry her and become the king. Knowing this, the King hid the princess away as he sent opponent after opponent to try and take down the knight."

"Oh my!" gasped the dark-haired girl, clasping her hands together.

The blonde smiled approvingly when she saw the keen interest on her classmate's face, and then continued, "While on his way, he rescued the fisherman's daughter from certain death. She tried to repay him with their family's prized catch, but he declined, saying, 'Noblesse oblige', or that nobles are obliged to show kindness to their inferiors.

"Determined to show her gratitude, she opted to become his squire and assist the brave and kind knight in accomplishing his mission of saving the princess. Together, they've become known as one of the most formidable pairs in combat," finished Erina.

"Then what happened, Nakiri-san?" prompted the braided girl excitedly. "Did they find the princess?"

"Now, now," Erina flipped her hair over her shoulders. "Of course, I won't spoil everything else. To appreciate this story, you have to read it yourself. There are probably six volumes out now and it's ongoing, but the _mangaka_ is updating much more slowly these past months because of illness. She doesn't want her assistants to do majority of the work, but at the same time, her health limits what she can do. After all, she has crafted eight other long-running series over the span of her 15-year career as a shoujo manga artist."

"As expected of Nakiri-san! So knowledgeable!" sincerely gushed the dark-haired girl, clapping in admiration.

The culinary prodigy was taken aback by the genuine warmth in her classmate's words, but recovered quickly. She coughed a bit, and then continued. "In that case… would you like to borrow my copy?"

"A-Absolutely!" Megumi clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you so much for the recommendation, Nakiri-san!"

Satisfied, Erina waved at her as she walked away. "Feel free to drop by my place to pick them up before you head home. I will have Hisako arrange it for you."

.

.

.

"But in the end, I never got to drop by after Souma-kun and I talked. I had to buy the books myself later on," she mused aloud. The preparation for the trip became a blur: securing her travel details, notifying her family, and raising funds for the trip kept her busy.

"I wonder how Nakiri-san is doing right now." A sad smile blossomed on her face as she reached out and lightly touched the cheek of the still sleeping Souma. "The true reason you left Japan… the woman you cannot forget."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

"O-Oe?" Tadokoro Megumi slowly flapped her heavy eyelids open. "I-I fell asleep?" She tried to turn to have a better look at the train window to see where they were, but halted when she felt Yukihira Souma's head slowly slide down her cheek, his lips nearly brushing over hers in the process. He finally settled with a gentle thud on the nook between her neck and her collarbone.

She felt electricity run up and down her spine at his unexpected proximity. _S-Souma-kun… we must have leaned towards each other when we fell asleep!_ she thought, her face flaming. Thank goodness she woke up first! "Souma-kun, Souma-kun, wake up. Souma-kun?" she called, gently clapping her fingers over his exposed cheek.

He gave a sleepy grunt of annoyance and proceeded to further burrow himself into her dark blue hair. Her heart jumped in frenzy as she felt his warm breath rhythmically bearing down her flimsily-protected skin.

Forcing herself not to think too much about his heart-racing nearness, she turned her eyes towards the majestic arches of millennium-old cliffs that met the dark, brooding sea below. Pasty layers of snow covered everything in sight, from the foliage to the boulders.

 _The months and days are the travelers of eternity._

 _The years that come and go are also voyagers._

"Those who float away their lives on ships or who grow old leading horses are forever journeying," she recited softly. "And their homes are wherever their travels take them."

"Tadokoro?"

Her eyes darted back to her seatmate, who was now half-awake and looking up at her through his still partially shut lids.

 _T-Too close!_ She thought in panic. Abruptly, she pushed him away from her, sending him crashing against the train window. "O-Oh my goodness! I-I'm so sorry, Souma-kun! You startled me. Are you okay?"

He rubbed his smarting face sheepishly. "My old man has always told me that women do not like surprises that they don't expect—I only understood his illogicality now."

"Eh?"

"Never mind." He picked up the coat on his lap and slung it over his shoulders. "What were you reciting earlier?"

"Oh. It's the first few lines of _Oku no Hosomichi_ , written by Basho."

"Matsuo Basho, the poet?"

She nodded. "He traveled to the Tohoku region centuries ago, and he wrote a poetic travel diary. I remember when I was in elementary, the fishermen in our town would convene in our restaurant and recite lines from _Oku no Hosomichi_ when they drink after a good catch."

"Please don't tell me they invited you to drink."

She laughingly shook her head. "They look up to my mother too much to do that. Also, they can get terribly possessive with their liquor."

"I see. So that's why…" He folded his arms and nodded to himself.

Her forehead creased at that. "Eh?"

But the rest of her questions were cut short by a woman's voice over the PA announcing that they had arrived at their destination.

Nostalgia, excitement, nervousness, and happiness overwhelmed her all at once. When the train doors slid open, she remained seated in daze. _Five years… five years since I came home with my diploma. Five years since I said goodbye to Mother and everyone…_

"Oi." She felt Souma's hand tap the back of her waist, and when she turned to him, he flashed her a reassuring smile. "Let's go, Tadokoro."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

A/N: My super talented friend, Yahiko-kun, drew for me a super cute cover image to use with this fanfic. Thank you so much! :3

* * *

"Megumi-chan? Megumi-chan, it really IS you!" squealed a group of women standing on the platform before they dashed happily towards her. A group of fishermen, holding welcome banners, noticed the commotion and immediately joined in.

"Everyone, I missed you! Thank you for welcoming me so warmly!" she cried, hugging everyone around her. "I missed you so much! It feels good to be back home!"

"Our little girl is back!" A fisherman cheered. "We missed your cooking, Megumi!" The rest of the grown men nodded, looking a little tearful.

"We heard you've been to the Middle East!" A girl in pigtails gushed. "Did you meet any sheiks? Do they really have camels that give off milk like our goats?"

"You also went to France, didn't you? Your mother told us about it!" added another girl. "The Japanese chef that invited you—the pink-haired man—looks soooo dreamy!"

"Well, I—"

Another girl nudged Megumi with an elbow and gestured to Souma, who was standing a few feet behind her, watching the reunion scene in amusement. "Is he…?"

She smilingly turned to her red-headed friend. "I will formally introduce him to everyone again when I see Mother. But for now, I'd make a quick intro. Everyone, please meet Yukihira Souma, my former schoolmate and boss."

"I'm not her boss—oh, hell." He exhaled in resignation when she gave him a pleading look, for a reason he couldn't comprehend at the moment. He relented anyway and proceeded to offer everyone a small bow. "How are you? It's a pleasure to meet Tadokoro's friends from her hometown."

"Her boss, huh?" The girls looked unanimously disappointed. "Megumi-chan, we thought you'd be a little more grown-up now!"

She swore she felt everything from her face to the roots of her hair turn read. "D-Don't say that! Where's Mother?"

"She's waiting for you at the restaurant," answered another fisherman helpfully. "We'll accompany you home, Megumi."

"No fair, you just want to parade our talented daughter in front of the townspeople!" cajoled a mustached male. "She's our little girl, too!"

"Thanks, everyone. Let's all go home together," she murmured, feeling her eyes well up with tears. _It feels so good to be back._

.

.

.

Seeing the familiar raven-haired woman standing regally in the kitchen like the rightful queen of her own little kingdom, her graceful back facing the door, Megumi felt her eyes water. She caught herself, though, and stopped on the doorway to bow reverently to her mother.

"I am back, Mother."

Her beloved woman turned to her immediately, her face echoing the same affection and longing Megumi was sure was clearly etched on her own face at the moment. "Welcome home, Megumi." Her arms hung wide open, ready to embrace her.

Unable to contain her emotions anymore, Megumi dropped her bags and sobbingly dashed towards her mother's arms. The sweet, cozy scent of her childhood filled her as she embraced her mother tighter, only beginning to understand now the true extent of her yearning for her family.

"Now, now, Megumi," hushed her mother fondly as she brushed the strands that shook loose from her braids. "We have guests today, so let's save our catching up for later." Her eyes fell on the red-headed male on the doorway. "Yukihira-kun, I presume?"

He immediately stepped forward and bowed down to her in greeting. "Yes, Tadokoro-san. Thank you for extending your kind hospitality to me, and I apologize for the inconvenience I will cause as a newcomer."

"You're too formal, Yukihira-kun." The older Tadokoro beamed at him. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter for five years. I hope she wasn't too much of a trouble."

"Not at all. She is an excellent chef, and I am fortunate to have her in my life," he replied cheerfully.

Mrs. Tadokoro blinked, while Megumi's jaw practically dropped to the floor. _D-Don't say it in such a weird way, Souma-kun!_

Meanwhile, gasps and buzzes filled the room.

" _Could it be? What we have all been waiting for? Is this Megumi-chan's springtime of love?"_

" _And right smack in December!"_

" _Who cares about calendars? What do dead Romans know about rabu-rabu anyway?"_

"S-Souma-kun and I have been friends for a long time," added Megumi, hoping to douse the excitement of the room. "I, too, count myself fortunate to be a friend of someone as gifted in cooking as him."

Her mother stood up purposefully. "Well now, I'm sure Yukihira-kun and Megumi must be feeling drained right now from the jet lag. How about we continue our chitchat tomorrow?" After a few half-hearted protests and farewells, the crowd filed out of the Tadokoro home. Shortly after, it was just the three of them in the kitchen.

"Looks like this day's turn out to be a little more exciting than usual," smiled the elder Tadokoro. "Would you two like a cup of tea before you retire to your rooms?" Both of them nodded, and the woman briefly disappeared inside another room. When she returned, she was holding a tray of her tea set and a bottle of home-brewed tea. Carefully, she placed a cup in front of them, and then served the tea. Finally, she plopped down on a seat in front of them.

"I am just bursting in the seams with questions about what my one and only daughter has experienced during her past five years of traveling," the Tadokoro matriarch began, gazing fondly at her child. "But I will do my best to contain my curiosity for the next ten hours or so. But let me tell you this much." Her eyes softened. "I missed you so much, my love."

"I missed you too, Mother!" she lovingly replied. "The moment I stepped out of the train, I felt it really hit me how far and how long I've been gone."

Souma politely set his own cup down, too. "I'm going ahead, Tadokoro-san, Tadokoro. I'm sure the two of you have a lot of catching up to do." He was about to get up when the matriarch spoke.

"If you're not too sleepy, maybe you can join us for a bit longer, Yukihira-kun?" She offered him a serene smile, not unlike those of Megumi's which always felt like a balm to his frazzled nerves, no matter what the situation was. "A friend of my child is also my friend."

"Thank you, Tadokoro-san." He sank back to his seat, and Megumi refilled his cup for him. He knew it was not her imposing on him to stay; he sensed she was nervous of her mother's sudden insistence that he stay, and she was thinking of little things to keep her preoccupied. He realized with a smile that unwittingly, she had let go of her old habit of drawing kanji characters on her palm to keep anxiety at bay.

"I reckon this is not just a social visit, Yukihira-kun," she said, somewhat teasingly. "We are, after all, in the Deep North."

"That is true, Ma'am," he agreed, glancing at her. "I did ask if I could come with Tadokoro so I may personally talk to you."

"About what?"

Megumi watched him pause, as if stringing his thoughts together. She thought it was uncharacteristic of her friend, who was often impulsive and candid about what he thought.

"I would like to ask… if she can stay with me for just a little longer," he answered, a quiet, reverent sincerity ringing in his request.

Despite knowing for days what he was going to say, Megumi still felt her heart leap upon hearing his actual words out loud.

"I can imagine that five years is too long for a mother to be away from her child," he continued hastily, "But she is on her way to achieving her dreams, Tadokoro-san. Our customers love her legume and fish dishes, and they've began to actively recognize her name and associate it with the warm hospitality of a home. It shouldn't be too long before she can become a household name in the culinary world."

"That is wonderful to hear, indeed," Her mother calmly sipped her tea. "But can you tell me exactly what part of Megumi's dreams you think are happening based on what you told me, Yukihira-kun?"

He fell silent.

"I'm glad that you don't have the conceit to insist your claim of knowing things you may not really understand as well as you thought," replied the older woman lightly. "I want you to reflect on your request, young man, and if you learn something new, let me know and I'll take a listen."

A smile of relief appeared on Souma's face as he nodded.

"Now then," Mrs. Tadokoro turned to both of them. "Would you hear this old woman out as to why she asked her daughter to come home?"

"You are my mother," said Megumi emphatically. "Just say the word, and I'll go anywhere you tell me to."

The older Tadokoro closed her eyes, a sad smile on her face. "My request is not that of a mother to her daughter, but that of a woman to another woman." She looked at her daughter intently. "I want to close the Shōkeien Ryokan."

Both young chefs gasped. "But Mother," said Megumi, recovering first. "Why would you make such a decision so suddenly?" _Are we running out of funds?_

"It's not a problem with money," her mother quickly clarified, as if reading her mind. "It's just that no one will man our inn when I leave, unless you decide to take over it. That is the reason I asked you to come home."

"But where are you going, Mother?" she wanted to know.

The older female set her gaze out of the window. "I received a letter from someone weeks ago. He is dying from an illness, and he asked if I could see him through till the end."

Her eyes widened. "D-Do I know this person?"

To which, her mother shook her head. "He was a man I loved before your father came into my life. We separated ways many years before. But he needs me now, and I wish to be by his side."

"But for how long will you be gone?" asked Megumi.

"I don't know. I don't think I want to know either." Knowing that was finality. Knowing that meant the end. She could read as much in her mother's fearful eyes.

"When do you plan to leave?" she asked instead.

For virtually the first time since she recalled, the strong, cherished woman she looked up to suddenly appeared frail, old, and scared. "As soon as you say I can."

"If that is the case then," Megumi reached out and tenderly touched her mother's trembling own. "You should get some sleep. You can catch an early train out tomorrow."

She watched as immense relief crossed her mother's fatigued face. It felt strange, this momentary switch of children and parent roles, but she felt happy at the same time. Her mother devoted nearly all her life caring for her family and her community through her cooking, and with her father gone and her being the best person to look after the inn, she felt like a master finally unshackling its genie from its lamp and granting it its freedom.

Her mother reached out and enveloped her in her arms gratefully. "Thank you, Megumi. But I think I'll catch the afternoon train instead. I want to hear all your stories first in the morning."

.

.

.

"Here are your pillows and blankets." Megumi pressed her hands together and bowed in apology to her friend, who was seated on their lone couch. "I am so sorry, Souma-kun! We only have one room, and Mother and I share that one already."

"Don't worry about me. This is far from the worst place I've slept on," he said reassuringly. "More importantly, how are you holding up?"

She feigned a look of confusion, and he, in turn, let out an exasperated sigh. Then in one quick motion, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the couch next to him. He then cupped her face with both of his hands to compel her to look at him in the eye.

"Let me ask again: how are you holding up? And this time, be straight about it."

She tried to appear nonchalant. "I'm not sure what it is that you want to hear, Souma-kun. I only want the people I love to be happy, so apart from the initial shock of knowing my mother loved someone else aside from me and Father, I didn't feel anything else.

"Betrayal? Not really, because Mother devoted herself to me and Father and the community for practically her whole life. Hurt? I think it hurt more for her to keep this secret for so long and only reveal it near the end of this person's life. In the end, how I feel is insignificant in the greater scheme of things," she finished quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, weighing the honesty of her words. Then he released her from his hold. "See, this is why you always worry me, Tadokoro."

"W-What do you mean?"

"You always put everyone else's needs and feelings above yours." His eyes bore through hers intently. "You are not insignificant in the greater scheme of things—your feelings matter just as much as everyone else's. People care whether you are happy, disappointed, angry, or hurt. How you really feel in situations—that's what I want to hear, not what you think is right to feel!"

Her mouth gaped open – it was one of the rare times he admonished her, but never once did she doubt the concern ringing clearly through his words. "Souma-kun, I'm so sorry -"

"Worrying about you is something I completely did on my own, don't apologize. And don't ask me to not worry for you either. That ship has long sailed." He leaned back on the sofa, as if just feeling now the exhaustion from his outburst.

"I-If you won't accept my apology then, will you please accept my thanks at least?" she asked meekly.

He grinned. "Your riceballs for tomorrow sound like a great token."

"Duly noted," she grinned back.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**_\- TWO YEARS AGO -_**

"KANPAI!" Megumi and Souma clinked their wine glasses together before taking a sip of the sparkling wine that one of their patrons generously gifted them with. The jubilant pair was sitting on the rooftop of the building where they had just successfully held their first overseas Restaurant Yukihira pop-up dining. They sat on a picnic blanket beside the rooftop pool, their chef pants rolled up and their bare legs dangling in the water.

As it was past three in the morning, several establishments had closed for the night. Other twenty-four hour venues had turned the music down and their lights on, softening the Middle Eastern city's party vibe in preparation for morning's arrival.

"Eat up!" Souma uncovered one of the bento boxes, revealing salmon sashimi with ginger and hot sesame oil. "Brut goes best with Japanese dishes."

The distinct aroma of citrus-soy filled Megumi's nostrils, coupled with the fizzy headiness brought about by the intoxicating Michelle Brut, made her giggle. The night felt perfect: the flawless execution of their three-course Japanese-Lebanese fusion cuisine, the outpouring compliments for the two young Japanese chefs, and now, celebrating their hard-earned success over meals and wines that reminded them of home.

"Did you see the look on that sheik's face?" recounted Souma excitedly as she sipped her flute glass' contents straight. "He was blown away by how tasty the marinated cucumbers on his Asian salad were! I wish he brings the rest of his wives before our final night here."

"Who would have thought I would be cooking for rich and famous people like them?" she sighed dreamily, putting down her glass momentarily. "When back in school, I would have given everything just to not get another E from our teachers."

He picked a sashimi piece and dropped it straight into his mouth. "I've said it before, and I'll say it again: you've always had it in you, Tadokoro. You just needed to have a little more faith in yourself."

"That's why I'm grateful, Souma-kun, that you believed in me first," she chirped, feeling deliciously warm despite the chilly desert breeze. "If you hadn't, I don't know if anyone else would've done so. I will never forget you, Souma-kun."

"Oi, don't talk like that," he scolded lightly. "It sounds as if you're saying goodbye."

"But it's true!" she protested, unaware that she was swaying slightly. "I will never forget you, Souma-kun! Never ever! Even if I grow old and demented, all I'll need is a taste of your cooking—even juuuust one bite—and I will INSTANTLY remember you!" She reached for the wine bottle. "I like this, Souma-kun! It's not too dry or too sweet. We should start stocking these up."

One look at her flushed face and glossy eyes, and Souma was quick to snatch the bottle from her hand. "You're drinking too quickly, Tadokoro!"

She flailed her arms, wailing at the same time. "So mean, Souma-kun! I want another glass! You're really like a bossy big brother!"

He lightly tapped her head with his knuckle. "We also have to talk about that, Tadokoro. What's with the 'he's my adopted older brother' line you fed the reporter last night?"

She sighed exaggeratedly. "Souma-kun, you know how people here feel about two people of opposite sex who are not related by blood yet stay under the same roof!" She leaned closer to him and cupped his face with both her hands. "Why, am I unacceptable to be deemed Yukihira Souma's little sister?"

She thought she saw his Adam's apple move ever so slightly, but just as quickly, he brushed her hands away. "I will never accept you as my sister, Tadokoro. And don't get drunk on just two glasses, you idiot!"

"Meanie."

"Try to drink less and eat more," he advised, wishing he decided for shot glasses instead of the customary flute glasses tonight. "It'll help."

"How about you, Souma-kun? Who's someone you'll never forget?" Under normal circumstances, she knew she wouldn't have managed to ask that aloud, but not tonight. Tonight was perfect. A bento of sashimi. A bottle of Domaine ste Michelle Brut. Just her and Souma on top of the world, studying the sprawling city like self-satisfied overlords. She took another sip.

"Huh? Why—"

"Just answer it!"

He raised his hands up in mock surrender. "ALRIGHT! Someone I'll never forget, huh?" He frowned thoughtfully as he scanned the horizon. She felt his eyes were travelling much farther than what her own eyes could see, though—he was crossing seven thousand kilometers of sea and land, back to Tokyo, back to Totsuki Culinary Academy.

She took yet another sip, longer this time. It was amazing, she thought idly, how her glass somehow magically emptied itself in that brief time.

"That woman." He started to grin, but ended up laughing quietly to himself. "That stubborn woman who couldn't accept me. The person my father warned me about. The only one who I want to give all my food to. The reason why I want to become the best person I can be to be worthy of her."

An awful realization dawned on her when her foggy mind was able to piece together who he was talking about. It felt painful, as every inch of dizzying happiness slipped away into void. _Of course,_ she thought miserably. _Deep inside, I've always known it was her. But why does it still hurt like this? Why?_ She balled up her fists in attempt to ward off the threat of tears welling up in her eyes.

 _I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry, I'm not—_ A little sob escaped her throat, and Megumi knew there and then that it was a battle lost. But there was no way she was going to let Souma see her like this and leave him wondering.

"That person is someone I'll never forget, no matter what— WHOA!" Souma yelped when he saw his friend sway and fall onto the pool. Without thinking twice, he leapt to the warm swimming pool as well and pulled her up to the surface. "Tadokoro! TADOKORO!"

She opened her eyes slowly, and found herself staring at Souma's worried face. Forcing a carefree laugh, she self-consciously wiped the tears that have mixed with the pool water. "Sorry, Souma-kun! I am such a klutz, huh?"

"Never mind that!" he snapped anxiously. "How are you feeling? Does any part of your body hurt?"

 _My heart._ But she forced a cheerful smile instead. "Nothing! I feel great! Wonderful! Perfect—" She suddenly placed her hands over her mouth, face blanched.

"OH, HELL NO!" Souma frantically lifted her into his arms and carried her out of water. They had barely made it out of the steps of the shallow end of the pool when she curled up and hurled her entire dinner on her dismayed friend's shirt.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _A/N: Surprise! It didn't take me a month to post the next installment, yay!_

* * *

"I think that's the last of that." The elder Tadokoro zipped her duffel bag shut, and then turned to her daughter, who was seated on the bed, watching her sadly. "Megumi, are you sure you can manage for a while on your own?"

The pig-tailed female nodded and tried to flash her bravest smile. "I can't wait to try everything I've learned so far to our very own family restaurant, Mother!"

Seeing this, Mrs. Tadokoro instinctively embraced her daughter tightly. "Thank you, Megumi. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for your sacrifice."

"There's nothing in this world that I can't do for you, Mother," she said lovingly. "Safe travels!"

"And what about Yukihira-kun?" the older woman asked softly.

"Oh! He will have to leave within a few days, too. Restaurant Yukihira has been invited to the United States to be part of the world's largest food festival, and he can't miss that—"

"Megumi," said the woman, hushing her at once. She cast her eyes on her lap, lips quivering.

"It's been five years. Don't you think it has been long enough? Shouldn't he at least know how you feel?"

She gave her mother a forlorn smile. "And burden him with my feelings? That's unfair to Souma-kun. After the kindness he has shown me, I don't want to selfishly leave him with guilt."

"Is he in love with someone else?"

She nodded with herculean effort. "She is beautiful, talented, smart, and fits him to a T."

"And what do you plan to do then?"

"Support them in the best way I can." She forced a sunny smile on her face. "They're both kinda dense, so I imagine it's going to be tough for Matchmaker Megumi should that time come."

"Well, if that's your decision, then I wish you the best of luck, my love." Her mother reached out to fondly mess her hair. "By the way," her mother added, "before you left Japan, your schoolmate dropped by and left something for you. I kept forgetting to tell you about it, but it should be in your closet. I tried to tell her you were leaving, but she said you can have them for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Mother. I'll check it later." That got her curious: not a lot of people would make the all-day trek to her home just to lend her something.

Just then, they both heard a knock on the door. "It's Yukihira. Your escort is waiting for you, Tadokoro-san."

"Come in!"

The door opened, and the red-haired chef entered with a grin. "May I help you with your things?"

"That will be wonderful, Yukihira-kun. Please." The woman gestured to her duffel bag sitting on the middle of the bed.

"Just one?" he asked, mildly surprised.

"It will cause unnecessary questions in the community if I bring more," the matriarch explained. "They are under the impression that I'm going on a business trip." She then gave Megumi one last embrace. "You take care of yourself, my love."

"You, too, Mother. I love you!"

The woman smiled, and then got up. Megumi tried to follow, but her mother was quick to raise a hand to signal her not to do so. "I've had enough tears for the day, my love. I don't want any more. I will see you."

She bit her lower lip to obediently keep herself from crying and worrying her parent. "See you again, Mother."

And with that, her mother disappeared on the doorway. For the first time, the Shōkeien Ryokan was left without its queen.

.

.

.

After her mother left, Megumi decided to inspect the package that her mother was talking about. She opened the closet doors, and on top of her neatly folded dresses sat a familiar-looking black bag. _Isn't this the same bag I returned to my dorm mates over at Polar Star?_

She carried the bag to her bed and carefully opened it. To her surprise, she found copies of _Noblesse Oblige_ Volumes 1 to 9 inside. There was also a piece of paper taped on Volume 9, which simply stated, 'When you're done with them, call me.'

"You remembered. You're amazing as usual," she whispered to herself as she hugged the books to her chest. "Nakiri-san."

.

.

.

The Squire looked up from the bushes where she was hiding, and a few seconds later, the princess emerged, along with her personal maid. Both looked frantic, scared that the ubiquitous eyes of the evil King will learn about their rendezvous.

After scanning the surroundings, the Squire, too, stepped out of her hiding place. The princess' forehead creased in disbelief. "A-Are you really his squire? You look smaller and frailer than I imagined."

The Squire knelt down reverently before the royalty. "Your Highness, the Sire was gravely wounded by his last battle, and if this keeps up, he will… he may not… "

The Princess looked troubled. "What should we do then? I cannot stop Father."

"You can, Your Highness!" The Squire rose and grabbed her hands, startling even the maid. "I just need you to take of your clothes—"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The maid slapped the squire hard, sending even the latter's cap flying to the distance. Both women gasped when they saw the squire's plentiful mass of dark hair fall over her shoulders, not unlike the Princess' own raven mane.

"I have a horse prepared for you near the walls of the castle," the Squire continued, as if nothing happened. "The Princess must go alone and head for the south until she reaches the waterfalls. Behind it lies the Sire. If you two shall meet, the Oracle's prophecy shall happen, and maybe then, we can defeat the King."

"W-What about you? And my maid?" the Princess asked anxiously.

"I will pose as you, and will need your maid to keep up the masquerade," explained the Squire. "I will do my best to buy you time so you can reach the Sire."

"B-But Father… the King will execute you if he finds out!" cried the Princess. "You can't, Squire. You'll die!"

"Your Highness," said the Squire calmly, "every time I see the Sire harmed, I die a little. And when his wounds worsen each day and I can only sit by his side helplessly, I die a thousand times more. There's nothing left in me to kill anymore."

The Princess' eyes widened. "My dear squire, by any chance, are you… do you…?"

The Squire removed her armor, and then her top. "Whether I do or I don't is immaterial, Your Highness. Please switch clothes with me at once. Our allies in the castle have put so much on the line just to make this meeting happen. We can't let this end in vain."

"The Knight doesn't know about this, does he?" whispered the Princess as the maid fussed with taking off her royal gown. "He will never approve of this plan."

"Yes, I am well acquainted with his kindness and nobility, Your Highness. And it is precisely why I ended up serving him," replied the Squire. "But I can't let him die, Your Highness, not when there's something I can do for him." She put on the fine clothing handed to her by the maid. "Hurry, Princess. Please save him and the kingdom."

"Oh, my dear Squire!" Putting on the squire's cap, the disguised Princess stepped towards the latter and embraced her tightly. "God speed!"

"Take care, Your Highness. And please take care of the Sire, too. Please tell him that I know no greater honor than to fall to the sword for his sake."

.

.

.

"What are you reading?"

Startled, Megumi shut the manga close and looked up. Souma was standing on the bedroom doorway, looking nonplussed. He let himself in to the room and sat on the floor, arms folded behind his head. "I've been calling outside, but you aren't responding, so I had to climb a window to get in. Luckily, I managed to fit in, but I'm not sure what your neighbors think about that. I'm just frankly surprised no one has called up the police to the scene yet."

She smiled at him sheepishly. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize I've been reading for quite a while."

"Well, as long as no one's going to get jailed tonight for breaking and entering, then it's all right, I suppose." He gave the manga she was holding a quizzical look. "I thought it's only Nakiri who reads those stuff."

"Ahahahaha!" She hurriedly stashed it under her pillow, trying desperately to hide her panic. "T-Thanks again for helping Mother to the station again, Souma-kun."

"No big deal! We chatted a lot about you along the way."

"NO WAY!" Her face burned, fearing that her mother might have slipped and said something about their last conversation. "D-Did my mother tell you a-anything w-weird?"

"Oh YEAH, she did. I can't believe you're actually like that!"

"L-Like what?!" She was near to tears at this point. _Does he know how I feel for him now? Is he going to avoid me from here on? Will I lose Souma-kun's friendship because of these stupid feelings?_

"JUST KIDDING!" He flashed her a peace sign. "We didn't really talk much about you—she was asking me about Restaurant Yukihira, my dad… hey, are you crying, Tadokoro? H-Hey?"

"W-What?" She was surprised when she felt tears streaking down her face uncontrollably. "W-Why..."

She heard him curse under his breath, and in a flash, he was beside her, frantically wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Please, please, Tadokoro, don't cry," he begged. "It was really crappy of me to crack a godawful joke at a time like this—I am really sorry, Tadokoro. Don't cry, please."

 _Souma-kun!_ She saw clear distress on his usually laidback, grinning face. "D-Don't apologize so much, Souma-kun! I-I'm not sure why I started crying, and why I can't stop right now, b-but really, it's not you… it's me."

"Why do we sound like we're a cliché couple breaking up?" he said with a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. He did look immensely relieved that she smiled at his quip, though.

"You're silly. Should I fix you some snacks, Souma-kun?" she asked instead, now that she had her composure back.

"Nah, let me cook for you. Anything you want, even one that's not on the menu," he declared, patting her shoulders. "Just please don't ever do that again. You scared me back there, Tadokoro. What if you didn't stop crying? What would I tell your mother? What would I tell your neighbors? They'll never let me out of your village alive!"

She giggled softly at that.

…

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello, Nakiri Erina's office," a female voice answered in a crisp, professional tone as soon as the line picked up.

For a moment, Megumi felt disoriented; she initially assumed that it would be her classmate herself who would answer her late afternoon call. She even foolishly thought that Erina herself would bring up the matter regarding the lent manga and initiate a meet-up so the books could be finally returned after half a decade. Why didn't it occur to her that the extremely talented former Second Seat of the 92nd Totsuki Generation would probably too busy with her own specialty restaurant to field random calls, let alone remember a former classmate from the culinary academy?

"Hello, is anyone on the line?"

"A-Ah, yes!" she stammered at last. "My name is Tadokoro Megumi, and I would just like to let Nakiri-san know that I'm, um, done with her manga." Realizing how asinine her reason for calling sounded, she silently prayed that the woman wouldn't mistake her for a prank caller.

"Tadokoro Megumi is it?" She heard a soft laugh at the end of the line. "You finally called. Erina-sama has been waiting for you for years."

"E-Eh?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _Chapter dedication: For ranchan-akari and blahblahblech – thank you for reading and reviewing since Chapter 1. :)_

* * *

Souma let out a big, fat yawn, and then rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Can you remind me again why we got up so early this morning? This should be criminal—the sofa was so warm and soft!" He leaned against the train car window, arms wrapped around his body to keep himself warm.

"I'm meeting a friend," explained Megumi simply as she went through the contents of her small body bag, "and I want us to have enough time to catch the train back to Sendai."

"Your friend must be really special to merit this trip."

"Yes, I suppose you can say that." Finally, she fished out a piece of wool scarf from her bag. "Souma-kun?"

He turned to her expectantly, and she seized the chance to carefully place the bright blue scarf around his neck. Her nimble fingers tied it into a quick knot, after which she leaned back to inspect how it looked. To her satisfaction, the jewel-toned fabric stood prominently against the dark brown coat that Souma wore for the trip.

His golden eyes crinkled into a delighted smile. "Thanks. You always know exactly what I need, Tadokoro."

"You're welcome." She took out her laptop next. "Our festival sponsor e-mailed us last night. He was asking when you'd prefer your flight to be booked. I've already informed him that I cannot attend with you due to a family emergency, but that I've e-mailed our schoolmates to see who can accompany you in lieu of myself."

"Next Monday will be good. Evening flights will be great so I can sleep away majority of the flight time."

"Got it."

"Is there an airport nearby?" he asked.

She paused from typing. "Well, we have the Sendai airport, but it mainly serves domestic destinations. I suggest flying from Narita so you can reach Chicago directly."

"I was actually thinking about my return trip to Japan," he replied, "so I can take one less train ride."

Her forehead creased. "Narita Airport is closer to Tokyo, isn't it?"

"Tokyo? I'm heading back to Tohoku." He grinned at her. "I want to see it with my own eyes—the Shōkeien Ryokan as run by Restaurant Yukihira's sous chef-at-large, Tadokoro Megumi."

"Correction: former sous chef. I've tendered my resignation, plus my mother didn't exactly accept your request."

"Just you wait," he said cheerfully. "I am still in the process of convincing her."

She sweatdropped. "You're terrible at giving up, Souma-kun."

"Give up my partner? That's out of the question."

.

.

.

It was past ten when the pair finally arrived in Tokyo. As Souma wiggled off his coat, Megumi dialed a number on her mobile phone. After one ring, her call was picked up.

"Nakiri Erina's office, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon, Arato-san! It's Tadokoro Megumi. We're here in the Tokyo Station—"

"Great! I'll have the limo pick you up. Can you please wait by the Marunouchi Brick Square, in front of the Bijoux store? Nakadori Avenue is going to be closed to traffic soon, so let's aim to do this as quickly as possible."

"S-Sure! Thank you."

"You're so welcome! See you soon!"

"Who was that?" asked Souma, looking around the train station. "And also, where's this friend that you have to meet?"

Instead of responding, she reached out and grabbed his hand instead. "Let's go, Souma-kun!" She dragged him along into a sprint. "We have to beat the traffic!"

"Beat what? Why?" he yelled as they zoomed past the other people. They didn't notice the withering looks thrown their way for bulldozing their way out of the crowded train station.

"The limo will be there anytime now—kyaaah!" Souma yanked her hand back suddenly, causing her to fall back against his chest. When she looked up, she was met by Yukihira Souma's patented narrowed gaze.

"A limo, huh?" he said, a vein practically popping on the side of his head. "I'm pretty sure we both know exactly one friend who rides around the city in her own damn expensive car."

She smiled sheepishly and patted his back repeatedly. "Now, now, Souma-kun! I wanted to surprise you, that's why I didn't tell you sooner."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "To think I got dragged out of the house so early today for this-"

"Let's go, Souma-kun," she interrupted, pulling him urgently back into a run. "You can complain about all of this to me later."

.

.

.

"Oh!" Megumi's eyes widened as the black limo finally pulled to a halt in front of a skyscraper that practically dwarfed the buildings surrounding it. Beside her, Souma remained silent, and she wondered if it was because he was still mad at her for keeping him in the dark about the trip.

But before she could ask him, the chauffeur had spoken up. "Welcome to the Monde Tower," he intoned courteously, "Arato-san asks that you go straight to the 52nd floor, where she will meet you."

"Thank you so much!" She stepped out of the car, followed by her friend. After one final honk, the limo drove off, leaving them on the sidewalk.

"Shall we proceed, Souma-kun?" she prompted.

He placed his arms behind his head, a testy expression on his face. "That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

 _Yup, he's still pissed._ She forced a wide smile. "Indeed. Let's go."

.

.

.

As Souma bent down to press the elevator buttons for their floor, Megumi looked up at the ceiling, heaving an inward sigh. For the past five years that they have been together, it was inevitable that there would be times she would see him mad. But it was never because of her—this day was a first, and she didn't know how to approach her friend to begin making amends.

She let out a small gasp when the elevator started to ascend, its ceiling to floor glass panel slowly revealing the majestic city skyline of Shinjuku. She curiously peered below them, and nearly felt her heart leap to her throat. _S-So high! What if the elevator suddenly suffers from malfunction? Are we going to freefall from the 52nd floor?_ She took a shaky step backward, and was startled by the familiar touch of Souma's hand, which had quickly swooped in to steady her back.

 _Souma-kun?_ She stole a glance at him and saw him looking somberly at the closed elevator doors. _Even if you're mad at me, you're still…_

His cool, golden eyes met hers, catching her off guard. Truth to be told, her first instinct was to look away, but in the end, her desire to make peace with her partner won over. So finally, she took a deep breath and then spoke up. "I-I'm very sorry that I surprised you, Souma-kun. I thought you'd like to see Nakiri-san again after all these years."

"Why would you think that?" he asked testily.

 _Okay, good. He's talking. Keep at it, Megumi!_ "W-Well, you two were such good friends, especially after you saved her and the whole school from her father. You two were connected by so many things in Tōtsuki that it's like fate for you two to meet. We—the whole school looks up to you both. Moreover-"

He held out a hand to stop her. "Hold up. Just what are you up to, Tadokoro?"

She shook her head vehemently, but not enough to shake off the telltale colors that rushed to her cheeks. "A-Ahaha, n-nothing! I-I just happened to notice that you two are at the prime of your youth now. Look at you, Souma-kun! You've grown taller!" She tiptoed and used her hand to show the difference between their heights. "A good two inches or so, I think. And your face! You still wear that fiery passion and mettle we've admired about you, but now with more maturity, wisdom, and patience. And your eyes-" She halted abruptly when she sensed that she was digging up her own hole deeper and deeper while Souma watched, snickering.

"What about my eyes?"

She shifted gears frantically. "N-Nakiri-san, too. I'm sure she has only grown lovelier over the years. Do you know that women are at their most beautiful during their mid to late 20s? Plus, she owns a specialty restaurant now, and it's well-regarded in the dining community. I heard that she's the youngest person ever to be invited to become the Emperor's cook!"

His brows furrowed. "Did you memorize her Wikipedia page or something? Why do you sound like a parent auditioning her daughter for marriage?"

"Souma-kun!"

"Forget it," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I don't know what's got into you, Tadokoro but—"

"Remember what you told me a few years back, Souma-kun?" she asked, grabbing his shoulders in frustration. "The woman you can't forget?"

His eyes widened, not expecting the memory brought up from out of nowhere.

"She's here, IN THE FLESH! Who knows when it will happen again if you part ways once more? You can't lose her, Souma-kun, you can't!" she continued as she repeatedly pounded her fists against his chest. "I don't know what happened between you and Nakiri-san in the past, but with so many flavors in the world, why would you choose salty at this rare chance?"

His hand caught her right fist, effectively stopping her.

Then slowly, he leaned down and crossed the distance separating their faces until he was a mere couple of inches away. His eyes, grave and intense, bore into hers determinedly.

"Why does it matter to you, Tadokoro?" His voice was as quiet as it was incisive. It sliced through her defenses and echoed deafeningly through her heart's chambers. She grew fully aware of her heartbeat now pounding faster and more incessant. Fear started to gnaw into her. Fear that he would find his answer—her truest, most unspeakable feelings—by merely gazing into her eyes.

The elevator came to a stop.

Snapping out of her trance, Megumi hastily freed herself from his grip and stepped back to give him a deep, apologetic bow. "S-Sorry, I got carried away, Souma-kun."

In response, she felt his hand on her hair, fondly messing her braided hair. She felt all his tension dissipate in his movements—something she was mighty grateful for. She looked up at him and beamed. _We're all right now, aren't we, Souma-kun?_

.

.

.

The elevator doors slid open, revealing a pink-haired woman dressed in dark gray blazers and matching pencil skirt. Despite sporting a shorter bob and a pair of eyeglasses, it was hard to mistake the always prim and proper Arato Hisako for anyone else.

The stern countenance melted into a fond smile when she saw her schoolmates. "Long time no see, Tadokoro-san, Yukihira Souma-san. The _Noblesse_ Restaurant is honored to have two distinguished international chefs in our house."

"Man, must we be so formal?" he kidded, scratching his cheek. "You look good, Arato."

The pink-haired woman adjusted the bridge of her glasses smugly. "Well, the restaurant manager should always look presentable, shouldn't she?"

Megumi clapped her hands in delight. "Oh, that suits you so well, Arato-san!"

Hisako gave them one more smile before she assumed her manager persona again. "We've reserved a table for you. If you can please walk this way…"

She led the pair into a large airy room with warm brown and lily white interiors. The floor matched the wall's varnished wood, except in the actual table spaces which were covered by black carpets. In the middle of the room, a large, aquarium-style space containing a Japanese-inspired garden of pebbles, shallow pools, mini-bridges, and bonsai trees lent a serene, elegant feel to the area. It was showered by natural light coming from its glass ceilings, an effect which Megumi doubted would be possible to achieve if the restaurant owner did not have enough money to secure the topmost floor of the famed 52-storey skyscraper.

Hisako sat them in one of the tables beside the beautiful display window. "My team will be with you shortly. Feel free to order any wine you want—it's on the house. We'll serve you our signature dishes shortly."

"W-We can't accept that!" cried Megumi. "Right, Souma-kun?"

"Of course we can!" cheered her friend, to her dismay. "And we should—I don't think I can even order water from this place without going broke!"

"I see you still possess a glaring lack of filters, Yukihira-san." Hisako said smilingly as she ushered a captain to the table. "Well then, I will leave you to Makoto's care. Erina-sama should be arriving shortly."

Souma raised a hand to stop her. "Arato, I have a favor to make." His eyes twinkled, making both Hisako and Megumi sweatdrop.

.

.

.

"Erina-sama?"

"Not now, Hisako. I'm busy." Nakiri Erina hated being rushed, but now she had no choice. Her guests would be here anytime now, but the dish still needed five more minutes in the oven. She opted to busy herself with plating instead. "Have you put up a 'Closed' sign on the doors?"

"Yes. The receptionist on the ground floor has also been informed that our guests have arrived. She will now be declining patrons this afternoon," responded her former assistant turned restaurant manager. "But Erina-sama—"

"Good." Erina ducked to peer at the oven again. "Come on, come on, come on, Mr. Duck. You're dead already, so stop fighting me and just get cooked already!"

"Pep talks for meat? So that's the secret of this restaurant, huh?"

The familiar teasing voice startled Erina, causing her to spring up like a jack in the box. "What in the world—" Her head hit the protruding part of the counter. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Souma, who was standing behind her all that time, lowered himself into a kneeling position so he could peer at the oven, too. "Don't listen to her, Mr. Duck. Take your time percolating those tasty juices. Allow yourself to be served with nothing less than dignity and pride."

"Who let him in?" snapped Erina, glaring at Yukihira Souma lethally.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Erina-sama." Hisako walked back from the refrigerator, holding an ice pack. She knelt and carefully removed the blonde's chef hat so she can place the cold compress on her head. "Our guests wanted to see the executive chef of _Noblesse_ in action."

"W-Well, you should have warned me!" Erina stubbornly protested, grumpily placing back her toque. In response, the manager gave her what seemed to be a half-pitying, half-amused look.

Megumi stepped forward nervously. "A-Anou… Nakiri-san?" _Even when perspiring and tired, Nakiri-san still looks like a goddess,_ she thought as she took in the older, lovelier version of her former schoolmate.

Erina's cherry eyes met hers, and a cordial smile formed on her lips at once. She gracefully straightened and stood. "How are you, Tadokoro-san?"

She bowed deeply to her. "Thank you so much for kindly lending me the books. I apologize for returning them so late."

"Don't worry about it," replied the chef as she deftly stomped on Souma's foot while the latter was trying to reach for the oven knob. "I trust that you had no problems finding the hotel."

"N-None at all! Thank you for being so considerate!" Megumi bowed again.

"Oi, Nakiri, you're going to burn Mr. Duck!" complained Souma. "Some friend you are to him."

"Don't you dare touch my cooking!" But Nakiri went ahead and took out the tray from the oven anyway. Out in the open, the steaming aroma of herbs from the roasted duck gloriously wafted in and around the kitchen. Expertly, she sliced the breasts thinly and diagonally in order to arrange them fan-shaped on the plate. Finally, she poured the sage and thyme sauce over the meat, wiped the plate clean for spots, and pushed the plate forward so she could do the next plate.

"Good to see you haven't lost your touch, Nakiri," complimented Souma with a smile. "I can taste how well prepared the ingredients are from the aroma alone."

Erina stuck a tongue out at him. "Your compliments always seem to come from a bad place, Yukihira Souma."

"Projection, projection," he replied, wagging his finger. This only infuriated the blond-haired chef even more.

"Erina-sama," Hisako touched her shoulder gently. "I'll take care of the rest of these plates. Go and freshen up so you don't keep your guests waiting."

"But Hisako, you're my manager now. You shouldn't—"

"As your former sous chef, I insist." She gave the blonde chef a small push. "Go now, Erina-sama."

She sighed. "If you insist." She waved back at Souma and Megumi before she walked into the back section of the room. "I will see you in the restaurant shortly."

…..

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

"You gotta admit," said Souma in between bites of the herbed roast duck, which was served to their table just moments ago, "this is solidly tasty. Nakiri's cooking has really improved, huh?"

Megumi nodded, her eyes widening in delight as she breathlessly relished the marriage of meat and wine. If there was a word she could describe the sauce with, it had to be 'harmonious', given how not one ingredient competed with and smothered the rest of the flavors. In most dishes, the protein was typically the king of the dish, but the famed wielder of God's Tongue had other plans; she sneakily transformed a mere sauce into the crowning star of the plate, with its memorably unique flavor that nearly rendered the meat invisible.

An impressive feat, indeed.

The buzzes from the remaining few guests inside the restaurant sounded, and when Megumi followed everyone's appreciative glances, she realized why.

Nakiri Erina, dressed in a knee-length pastel green dress that swayed gracefully as she walked, approached each patron smilingly and asked how they've enjoyed their meals so far. The responses were overwhelmingly positive as expected, but Megumi couldn't help but notice how their gushing words made her light up every time.

 _Whether a simple home cook or a celebrated chef, one thing's for sure,_ thought the dark-haired lass, _seeing your diners full and happy is the most satisfying reward in the world._

"It's great that Nakiri actually talks to her patrons now," remarked Souma, who was watching their schoolmate, too. "I thought she only functions in two modes: grouchy, and happy-but-pretends-to-be-grouchy-anyway."

She sweatdropped at that. "I hope Souma-kun learns from Nakiri-san's example and chats with the guests as well. You always stay in the kitchen and put me on the frontline."

He smirked. "Only with the food critics—you always have the patience to deal with those freeloading nitpickers. The rest of our customers, I am always happy to deal with."

Erina finally made it to their table. In a series of fluid movements that Megumi had come to admire, she took her seat, placed a napkin on her lap, and accepted the plate that was promptly served to her by the staff. "By now, I hope Yukihira Souma has run out of wisecracks to say about me."

"T-That's not true, Nakiri-san!" protested Megumi quickly. "In fact, he's happy to see that you're now more comfortable chatting with people."

Souma nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, I thought only Arato could see you smile genuinely because she's the only one who can stand you-"

"GRRR!"

"—which would have been a shame, because smiling becomes you," he finished, smiling as well. "It's good you're doing that more often now."

Erina's face was still flushed, but she leaned back against her seat and put down the shaker she was earlier planning to target the male's head with. "Enough about me. How have you two been?"

"Well, we've been travelling around the world to learn as much as we can about cooking." Souma began to share culinary stories about the places they had visited: the sophisticated artistry of spices in India, the fresh simplicity of Italians; the intriguing counterpoints among Philippine dishes; and the colorful fusions of Hawaiian cooking.

Erina was an apt listener, taking in his stories and asking questions that Megumi was sure would be used in _Noblesse_ 's kitchen one of these days. The former First Seat was only too happy to be the former Second Seat's sounding board, affirming her techniques which he thought was right and suggesting ideas on approaches that could improve her way of cooking.

 _They're in a good mood now,_ noted Megumi, torn between relief and discomfort. _They may not freely admit it, but once Souma-kun and Nakiri-san pair up in the same kitchen, they'll blow everyone away._ She knew they were both individually gifted with immense cooking talent, but seeing them passionately exchanging ideas about the world's kitchens and cooking styles, she could now clearly see how big the difference was between geniuses like them and normal chefs like her.

 _And I had the audacity to think that I can provide sufficient support to someone as talented as Souma-kun_ , she thought contritely. _Souma-kun certainly deserves someone better._

"… Tadokoro is much better than me when it comes to finding substitute for seasonal produce, though. What can you say about the ingredients that Nakiri is planning to use, Tadokoro?" Souma turned to her expectantly. She, in turn, couldn't admit that she had no idea about the last thing anyone said.

"A-Anou…" She frantically looked around the room. "I-I'm sorry, but I-I have to go to the restroom. Which way should I go?"

"I'll have my staff assist you." The blonde chef beckoned Hisako to her side. "Can you please have someone guide Tadokoro-san in finding the lavatory?"

To which, the manager smiled reassuringly. "It'll be my pleasure to do it myself." Then the pink-haired woman turned to her courteously. "Tadokoro-san, please follow me."

Megumi got up and hastily excused herself from the table.

.

.

.

"How do you like our meals so far? Are they to your satisfaction?" asked Hisako as they leisurely crossed the room.

Megumi clasped her hands together and bowed gratefully towards her friend. "The food and wine are wonderful! Thank you so much for inviting me and Souma-kun again!"

"You are so welcome, Tadokoro-san." The restaurant manager faced her with a gentle smile. "Like I said, Erina-sama has been waiting for you for years."

There it was again—her classmate said the same thing over the phone. "W-What do you mean, Arato-san? Why would Nakiri-san be waiting for me?" Then she lightly knocked her palm with her rolled fist when realization hit her. "Oh, I see! It's the manga, isn't it? I am so sorry if it took me so long to return them! Is there any way I could make up for my rudeness?"

Instead of answering her, Hisako asked, "Did Erina-sama mention anything about a letter she needed you to give?"

Megumi tried to recall her last few interactions at the culinary academy before she and Souma left. "Let's see… yes, she mentioned a letter when we met after the graduation ceremony. But I told her that time that we didn't get to see each other so I never got the letter-"

"It was a letter from Erina-sama to Yukihira-kun. Erina-sama was hoping you can pass it along to him without everyone else knowing, and among all people close to Yukihira-kun, she trusts you the most."

Her eyes widened. "A last-minute _shokugeki_?!"

The corner of Hisako's mouth twitched. "It's actually a love confession."

"O-Oh." Her shoulders slumped. _Nakiri-san… liked Souma-kun back after all._ Kami-sama knew how desperately she wanted to be happy for her partner, for the many years that he carried a torch for her would not go unrewarded. In all of the five years she spent secretly watching Yukihira Souma, she never saw him take interest in any other woman—not even once. He was an eagle that flew many miles across seas and lands, but was bound lifelong to solely one mate back home.

 _So please, Kami-sama, make this horrible pain in go away._ Her trembling hand reached for her chest and clenched it. _Help me honor my promise… to support him with everything I've got. I want to see Souma-kun happy, I really do. So, please… please…_

"We're here," announced Hisako, stopping in front of an elegant black door flanked by potted plants at either side. "I will wait for you outside, Tadokoro-san."

"T-Thank you," she whispered, electing not to meet the woman's gaze in fear of revealing how she felt at that moment. She was about to turn the knob when the woman spoke softly.

"I guess I was right to not meet you with the letter back then, huh?"

Megumi turned to Hisako, and saw that any trace of formality in the manager's countenance had vanished, leaving only empathy and a touch of sadness. This compassion from her schoolmate was the final straw: she rushed towards Hisako and sobbed violently against her chest.

"Then and now, you still…" Hisako smoothed her hair comfortingly. "You're amazing, Megumi-san."

.

.

.

"Are you sure you cannot stay for the rest of the day?" asked Erina as she stood on the train platform with Souma and Megumi. Erina's trusty aide had decided to stay behind in the restaurant to prepare for the evening's service.

Souma cocked his brows teasingly. "What, you need more free culinary advice from the top graduate of the 92nd Totsuki Generation, hmm? Sorry, but I would have to charge consultation fees next time."

"As if!" Erina turned to Megumi next. "Are you sure you're going to be fine during the trip? It's going to be a long train ride to Tohoku, and Hisako says your allergic reaction was really bad. Your eyes were really swollen when you returned to our table. Are you positive it wasn't our food?"

She vehemently shook her head. "It isn't the food, Nakiri-san! I-I'm pretty sure it was one of the plants in the restaurant." She felt Souma's skeptical gaze on her as she spoke—she couldn't blame him: never once did he witness an allergic episode from his long-time partner.

"I'll make sure to have our landscaper come over ASAP to check on it. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience we've caused," said the blonde chef apologetically. "The next time you come over, it's on the house."

 _A-Again?_ Megumi waved her hands frantically. "N-No, it's too much, Nakiri-san!"

"Oh, and also…" Erina handed her a book. "Think of this as my 'welcome back' gift."

Megumi's jaw dropped when she saw the cover. "The final volume of _Noblesse Oblige_? I couldn't find a copy of this anywhere after the _mangaka_ passed away! I heard they raised the prices of these astronomically and I can't accept this—"

"Yes, you will accept it, and yes, you're welcome," interrupted the Second Seat with a smile.

"Where's my gift?" complained the red-haired male.

Erina shrugged. "I don't have any more left. I do have a BL here in my bag, if it's something you're interested to explore?"

"What's a BL? A bacon and lettuce sandwich?"

"Here comes the train," announced Megumi quickly upon seeing the devilish grin on the woman's face.

"Take care, you globetrotters." Erina gave them a final wave. "Keep making Totsuki proud."

"You, too, God's Tongue," Souma waved back as he stepped into the passenger car. "Keep giving us lowly mortals a taste of ambrosia."

Erina smilingly turned to Megumi and, to the latter's surprise, gave her a warm, friendly hug. "Feel better, Tadokoro-san. Call me anytime in the morning so we can discuss about the manga. I would love to know what you think of the ending!"

"Nakiri-san, thank you—"

"Don't worry about it!"

"And I'm sorry," she whispered tightly. "I'm so sorry for taking too long to return what rightfully belongs to you."

Erina patted her shoulders reassuringly. "It's no big deal! I've read all those chapters several times anyway. You're worrying too much over the manga-" She gasped when she finally realized what the braided woman was trying to imply.

"Oi, Tadokoro! Our train's getting ready to leave!" yelled Souma urgently.

"Please take good care of him," whispered Megumi beseechingly before pulling back from a visibly stunned Erina. She briskly walked towards the train where Souma was waiting, his hand held out to help her get into the coach more quickly.

She reached out to him, but grabbed his arm instead of his hand. Then with all her might, she pulled him down and used the momentum she gained to propel herself into the coach. Souma landed on the station floor with a thud.

"Nakiri-san is in love with you, too, Souma-kun!" she called out just as the train doors slid shut.

She saw Erina rush worriedly to Souma's side; saw the flabbergasted expression on Yukihira Souma's face slowly transform to infuriation.

 _Souma-kun, you're like the noble Knight who's too kind to leave a comrade behind, so I have no choice but to take the first step away instead._ She placed her fingers against the train window despondently. _All I ask of you… is to please be happy and well with the Princess._

She felt immensely relieved when she felt the train roar to life to transport her away from the awful scene.

.

.

.

How many hours had it been since she camped out on the fishing dock to hide herself away from her curious town mates who were looking for her red-haired boss? The sensible side of her head insisted that it was easier to explain to them casually that they parted ways so he could visit his own hometown. But the prevailing, emotional side of her head threatened to betray her true feelings if she so much as hears his name again.

 _Souma-kun._ She could feel her tear ducts acting up again. Oh, how she regretted the times she promised she would never forget him—the first time after he saved her from expulsion, and then once more by the poolside in the Dubai oasis. She imagined that someday she would look back at her memories of him quite fondly, but at the present, it was dealing her nothing but pain.

She tucked her knees below her chin and buried her face in the crook of her arms. _I'm sorry, Souma-kun. I really want to be happy for you, but my heart is so selfish… so stupid. What a horrible friend I am to you._

"TADOKORO!" shouted a heartbreakingly familiar voice from the distance.

 _Oh, great. Of all the memories I have to remember now, why does it have to be an angry Souma-kun?_ she thought miserably.

"OI, TADOKORO!"

She swore she could hear the voice louder now, this time coupled with heavy, purposeful footsteps heading her way. Was she really that attuned to him that she could recollect every aspect of him so vividly and stitch together such a lucid hallucination of her partner?

Her mouth dropped open when she felt someone yanked her hand to pull her up her feet. She was met by the blazing furious eyes of Yukihira Souma in the flesh.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" he shouted, rocking her in the process. "You left me in the station with NO money, NO mobile phone, NO train ticket—that was a stupid prank, Tadokoro! How would have I gotten home if Nakiri wasn't around to lend me train fare?"

His sharp, accusatory tone was too much even for her. "That was NOT a prank, Souma-kun! And you WERE home! You were already in Tokyo, YOU STUPID, HARD-HEADED, UNFEELING, INCORRIGIBLE NIMROD!" she snapped, pushing him away. Whether it was the unexpected rise in her voice, her lame attempt at calling him names, or her forceful movement to free herself from his grip, it seemed to have impacted him enough to soften his incensed stance.

"What am I missing here?" he asked, more calmly this time. "First, you tried to surprise me with a visit to Nakiri's restaurant—which was mildly annoying because I wanted to spend a few more days of vacation with you before we meet other friends. For the past five years, all we've been doing is work in the kitchen and serve our customers: I was looking forward to doing something for ourselves for a change. And then you start matchmaking me with Nakiri, but when I asked you why you were doing that, all you can give me was the pained look of a badly constipated person."

"SOUMA-KUN!"

He raised his hand to ask her to let him continue uninterrupted. "You left me alone in the table with Nakiri, and you came back with your eyes swollen from a plant allergy that I'm sure as hell didn't exist until today. And then finally, you left me narrowly stranded penniless in the train station with bruises after that fall. So I hope you would understand why I'm really, really pissed right now."

"Didn't you hear what I said back at the station?" she cried. "Nakiri-san is—"

"—she likes me," he interrupted matter-of-factly. "So what? Why did you leave me with her?"

"Because she's right there, Souma-kun!" she exclaimed in incredulous frustration. "The woman you can't forget! The woman who refuses to accept you! The woman you want to give all your food to!"

"The woman my father warned me about," he intoned with her, drawing closer to her. "The woman who pushes me to become the best person I can be in order to be worthy of her."

She stepped back instinctively to maintain their distance, yet at the same time she knew that, too, would do nothing to protect her from the fresh surge of ache enveloping her again. It only reminded her that the harder she tried to forget him, the more that she remembered him.

 _I give up_ , she thought, finally letting her tears flow unbridled. _If this stupid, stubborn, unfeeling man is the person I will love for all time, then so be it._

"That woman is not Nakiri," he stated truthfully.

 _Eh?_

"It's-Tadokoro, look out!"

It was too late. Megumi ran out of space to retreat to, and she toppled backwards to the chilly seawater. Souma quickly jumped in to follow her.

.

.

.

Megumi surfaced from the water, followed by Souma. The first thought in her mind was how lucky they were that the dock was built on the shallower end of the beach.

"Are you okay? Do you feel hurt anywhere?" he asked, wading towards her.

Déjà vu. That was the only way she could describe the situation they were in at the moment. In response, she firmly shook her head.

"Right," he replied curtly before cupping both sides of her face so he could, as always, scrutinize her for honesty.

Or she thought that was what he was going to do, until she felt his lips touch hers. It was feathery, almost tentative, as if he was holding a fragile doll rather than a fully grown woman in her twenties. She involuntarily closed her eyes as he held her to him tighter, defying the chill of the night breeze and the sea water.

"Souma-kun," she murmured in a daze when he momentarily leaned back to gaze at her. "T-This must have been a mistake—"

He kissed her yet again, more deeply this time. Like a parched sand dunes explorer who suddenly discovered an oasis in the peak of his weakness, he greedily consumed her till the very last drop. When their lips parted, it was only then that she recalled the necessity to breathe.

"A mistake, when repeated more than once, is a decision," he quipped with a smile. "Let's get out of the water." Without waiting for her response, he scooped her up into his arms and trudged back to drier land while carrying her like a child.

"S-Souma-kun, I don't understand," she began. "I was trying to help you and Nakiri-san to get together because I thought she was the person you couldn't forget."

He chuckled. "I sort-of figured that out in the elevator this afternoon."

"B-But if it's not Nakiri-san, who is it?"

He laid her down to a seat carefully, and then flopped down beside her. "Listen carefully to me, Tadokoro, because, believe me, I'm not going to want to repeat this entire schtick."

For someone who had just been plunged into icy-cold water minutes ago, she noted that his cheeks seemed redder than expected. But she decided against mentioning this. She nodded as a prompt to have him continue instead.

He looked out at the sea and began to narrate. "Five years ago, I fell in love with a beautiful, crazy talented, and kind-hearted aspiring chef in Japan. However, I could see back then that this woman was never going to accept me the way I hoped to be. She was so young and unsure of her abilities, and she looked up to me like I was her hero. I wanted her to see me as an equal, so I thought she and I should start out as partners instead. Then we can tour the world together and accomplish awesome things that I know she's very much capable of. I want her to see herself the way I did: incredibly brilliant, unbelievably big-hearted, and completely amazing in every way."

He finally turned to her, an affectionate smile on his face. "That girl back then and the woman I'm sitting here with right now; the same person who told me that she would never forget me and stupidly thought her words would not affect me in any way after hearing that; the woman who I jealously want to keep hidden in a sack away from those idiots who desire her, but at the same time I want to proudly share to the world because she's such a badass. My partner and closest friend, and the woman I will never, ever forget.

"It's you, Tadokoro," he finished, his tone earnest. "And no one else comes close."

She felt the waves kissing her toes, as well as the nippy coastal breeze that was shrouding her shivering form. But these and everything else faded insignificantly into the background as she finally processed what he had just lengthily laid out before her.

"Thank you," she managed to say at last as she crouched towards him, "for waiting for me all these years to catch up. Thank you, Souma-kun."

"Heck, I was planning to use that speech as my last-ditch sales pitch to your mom—" He was pleasantly silenced by Megumi's lips on his own.

 _Those who float away their lives on ships or who grow old leading horses are forever journeying,_

 _And their homes are wherever their travels take them._

He would always be home, as long as he was traveling with his partner.

.

.

.

"I can't believe you told poor Megumi about that stupid antic I did back in high school," complained Erina as she and Hisako sipped wine in the bar. The resto had closed for the evening and it was only them and a handful of cleaning staff left in the establishment.

Hisako giggled at the sour expression on her friend's face. "You're adorable, Erina-sama. You're the only person I know who'll ask her love rival to hand off a love letter to the same boy they like."

"I DIDN'T KNOW!"

"And here I thought you were already genre-savvy with it, thanks to your shoujo manga immersion."

"Are you getting smart with me, Hisako?"

The manager brought the wine glass to her lips. "And that's why you made that trip to Tohoku—you felt guilty and wanted to make it up to Tadokoro-san."

"I wasn't feeling guilty at all!" snapped Erina. "Just a little… bothered. I never got to properly apologize to her for being so callous with her feelings."

Hisako shrugged. "After having met Tadokoro Megumi today, I can confidently tell you that she never thought you have anything to apologize for."

"Really, huh?" Erina moved her wine glass in a circle, looking thoughtful. "I guess I also wanted to see her as a form of closure. To put my feelings to rest, I wanted to see with my own eyes the woman that Yukihira Souma left Totsuki and Japan for."

"You're just like her, huh?" murmured Hisako, smiling at the irony of the situation.

"Hmm?"

Hisako quickly shook her head. "Nothing. So how are you feeling now?"

"A little funny," she replied candidly. "It stings a bit to not be chosen this time after so many years of winning everything. But I can manage." Her eyes crinkled into a smile. "Besides, after seeing the lengths Megumi will do to see that bastard happy, I feel at ease that I'm leaving him in very capable hands."

"Let's drink to that!" Hisako raised her glass to prepare the toast. "To Erina-sama, for her selfless shoujo heroine persona in action!" The rest of the staff cheered and whistled in hearty response.

"If you were any less competent, Hisako, I would have fired you a long time ago," she grumbled lightheartedly before returning to nursing her drink.

.

.

.

" _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the Princess?" demanded the Squire as the Knight helped her down from the hanging cage where she had been imprisoned for weeks. Beneath them, the evil King laid slain and defeated, unable to stand up against the Knight's newly forged weapon made from his broken sword and the Squire's abandoned staff._

" _Precisely," he replied, as if he, too, was all for rationality and pragmatic sense. "I am saving my princess."_

" _Y-You must be confused, Sire. I am but a fisherman's daughter indebted to you for her life." She tried to step away from his touch._

 _He held her elbow to stop her. "I, too, am but a spoiled son of a castle dweller indebted to you for his life," he responded, bowing on his knees. "Mere blood can never be enough to fully demonstrate the heart's true nobility. I am in awe of you, Milady."_

 _The Squire looked away, embarrassed by his outspoken praise._

" _The Princess told me about the courageous sacrifice you made to save her and me," he began._

" _You are welcome—"_

" _And it made me realize that not leaving you behind was beyond what I would do for a mere comrade. It's simply that losing you will be the death of me," he declared. "So, Milady, will you come and save me again, this time by consenting to have me become part of your life?"_

.

.

.

"Still reading?" asked Souma, peering over his shoulders. He was hunched over, expertly shaping riceballs with his bare hands.

"Almost done," said Megumi, looking up quickly from the manga she was reading. Her partner volunteered to take over all kitchen duties before he leaves for the States the following week.

"Hah, you should be! I can't wait to have you taste my original recipe!"

Her forehead creased instantly in concern. "Please don't tell me you put octopus tentaclesin it, Souma-kun."

"Would I do that to you, Tadokoro, the woman I want to give all my food to?" He grinned mischievously at her. "I put cuttlefish in it, that's all."

"Souma-kun!"

* * *

 **THE END**

A/N: Thank you for following this story so avidly! Hope you liked my Yuletide offering! It was wonderful writing for the Sou/Megu ship, and I hope to write another one someday. Have a great holiday, everyone!

\- Syao


End file.
